No Control
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. When The Doctor gets a dart to the neck, something takes control of him.


The alarms were blaring as The Doctor ran down a long narrow hallway after Clara. His coat tails were flapping against his legs as he hurried towards the TARDIS. They shouldn't have been wherever they had landed. The Doctor knew that now. They should've just left but no he wanted to explore, despite Clara's protests when the scanner hadn't been able to identify where they were. Then Clara was sharply rounding a corner, disappearing from his vision but only for a second as he followed. The TARDIS came in to view as he heard heavy footsteps in the distance and Clara reached it first, her nimble hands urgently fiddling to get her key in the lock. Then the door was open and Clara dashed inside up the metal ramp. The Doctor was almost there when he felt something sharp sink in to his neck and he groaned, clutching at it with his left hand. Then he was slamming the doors behind him as he stumbled in to his box.

"What was all that about?" Clara asked.

The Doctor ignored her question as he felt the dart in his neck. He could feel what ever it was releasing shooting through his veins and he quickly yanked it out of his neck. He held it up to examine it, his other hand rubbing at the wound as Clara walked towards him. Clara's eyes were filled with concern as she reached him and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"I'm completely fine, now let's get out of here," The Doctor replied.

He hurried up to the main console as he put the small metal dart in his pocket. Clara was close behind him as he moved around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons. The engines whirred and groaned as he pulled the final lever and he could see Clara staring at him from the corner of his eye. The Doctor could sense her concern and he sighed as he leant against the console.

"Clara, I told you, I'm fine," The Doctor sighed.

"There could be anything in that dart, how can you be so sure?" Clara asked.

The Doctor went to reply but shut his mouth again as he felt something trying to take over him. His hands gripped the edge of the console tightly and he gritted his teeth as he felt pain shooting through his neck. It all happened so suddenly as he felt his hearts beating faster as something took control of his body and he felt all his blood rush down to his groin. Clara placed a hand on his arm gently as she noticed his knuckles were turning white. His head snapped towards her, his eyes full of something but Clara didn't know what. The Doctor took a deep breath and the next thing he knew, he had Clara's wrists grasped tightly in each hand as he pulled he body backwards in to him.

"Doctor! What are you doing?! Let me go, you're hurting me!" Clara shouted.

Clara struggled against him as he pushed her to her knees, pressing his hardness against her. Clara pleaded with him as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, holding her as his free hand tugged at his pants. Moments later he was knelt behind her, his hard cock out in the open and he grunted as he rocked against her. Clara felt tears pricking at her eyes as The Doctor's hands grabbed at her waistband of her pants.

He didn't even sound like The Doctor anymore as he spoke, saying something unintelligible and the look in his eyes was what scared Clara the most. His hands fumbled with her pants but he got them down just past her knees, leaving her in just a pink pair of panties. The Doctor moved forward on his knees, pushing her forward on to her hands. He placed his hands on the front of her thighs, making her gasp slightly and he reached up to grab her panties with both hands. Seconds later he tore them off of Clara and he threw her panties to the ground. The Doctor grabbed his hard cock in his hand and stroked himself slowly, as he positioned himself at Clara's entrance.

"Please Doctor, don't do this," Clara begged.

Clara bit down on her lip as she felt the head of his shaft pressing mercilessly against her opening. She struggled against him but he held her in a vice like grip. She knew it was going to hurt, not just from the size of him but from her being unprepared. He grabbed her by her hips, then instantly The Doctor thrust roughly in to her, all the way to the hilt and Clara threw her head back as she let out a scream of pain. Tears were welling up in her eyes as he spread her walls apart, which clenched around him. The Doctor let out a moan as he felt the head of his cock resting against her back wall and her tight walls enveloped him.

The Doctor then pulled her back with him, forcing her to sit on him as he sat on his knees. The angle change had her letting out a whimper as she lowered her head and he leaned forward to kiss roughly down the right side of her neck. Clara was finding it pointless as she writhed against him, trying to fight him off but he was a lot stronger than she was. He raised himself up on his knees, then pushed Clara in to the same position and he spread her thighs wide. The Doctor pulled out of her, almost all the way then he rammed back in to her with a grunt. Clara tried to hold back her whimper but failed as her eyes screwed shut. He gritted his teeth and began thrusting in to her, every sound she made spurring him on. The Doctor was anything but gentle as he bottomed out on every hard thrust and then he slipped his left hand down her front until it found her clit.

He roughly rubbed her clit, as he fucked her and she could feel the heat starting to grow between her legs. She fought against it, tears rolling down her face, but the pleasure was growing as well as the pain. Clara felt the wetness pooling around him and she just wanted it to be over. The Doctor's mouth was at her ear, his breath coming in short bursts, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as he thrust faster in to her. He pounded in to her, deliberately changing his angle, arching himself inside her.

"Say my name," The Doctor growled.

Clara ignored his request as she focused on anything other than the heat and the unwanted arousal at the hands of a man who was supposed to be her friend. The Doctor reached up with his left hand and grabbed her by the throat with a strong hold. He arched himself again as he tightened his grip, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Say my name!"

His hand released her throat then and went back down towards her clit. Clara let out a gasp as his fingers went back to their relentless rhythm and she felt his thrusts hitting even deeper. She knew what he wanted and that he wouldn't stop until she gave in.

"Doctor," Clara breathed.

Clara felt her walls clench painfully around his shaft as her body overruled her and The Doctor groaned deeply in his throat. His long fingers pressed harder against her, her walls tightening and she felt the waves of shame wash over her. The Doctor changed his angle again, finding that spot that had her hips bucking back in to him against her own accord. Clara let out a gasp as the unwanted pleasure shot through her and he let out a breathy moan as he battered away at that spot. The Doctor's breathing was becoming ragged as his rhythm stuttered momentarily and he grunted as he fought to hold himself back.

She leaned her head back, struggling to keep in the moan that sat in her throat as she breathed heavily. The Doctor slowed his pace down in her torturous heat for a few seconds as he stroked her bundle of nerves, then both of his hands grabbed her hips as his thrusts turned brutal. He was so close and she gasped at his assault as the pain mingled with the pleasure. Clara was almost there, her hips moved as one with his, as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly Clara jerked backwards in to The Doctor as she drove down on his hard cock. Her tear filled eyes shot open, looking up at the ceiling as her walls squeezed around him. She moaned involuntarily as she rode the waves of pleasure and The Doctor moaned at the sensations running through him. Clara screamed as she came hard, squeezing him tightly and convulsing around his shaft as his thrusts became erratic. She closed her eyes, ashamed that she had climaxed when she hadn't wanted it.

The Doctor was ploughing in to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, pulling her back against his chest. His hips jerked as he moaned her name and then he climaxed with a loud groan. He spurted his seed in to her, moaning at his release, hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm. Tears stained Clara's cheeks at the sudden warmth between her legs and he came to a halt, both of them breathing heavily.

Moments later The Doctor caught his breath and pulled out of her, then he yanked his boxers back up, followed by his pants. At the sound of The Doctor's zipper and belt buckle being fastened, Clara took a breath knowing it was over. She just knelt there her eyes fixed on the ground as she felt The Doctor's seed running down her inner thighs and she wanted to throw up.

Clara heard footsteps walking away from her and then she heard him take a deep breath. She turned around slowly, seeing The Doctor standing there and she breathed deeply. The look in his eyes was fading as he leaned against the console. Clara pulled up her pants as she stumbled to her feet, the wetness between her legs bringing fresh tears to the surface. The Doctor had raped her. The most important person in her life had just assaulted her, had taken her against her will and now he wasn't saying anything. Clara didn't know what to do or say as she walked away from the console. He glanced at her as she stood there staring at him, her brown eyes full of fear and tears which she was holding back. The Doctor's attitude completely changed seconds later as he looked up at her, confusion washing over his features.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor moved away from the console slowly and he noticed her cowering away from him with each step he took. Clara's hands were shaking as she stepped back, seeing his whole demeanour change from a few minutes ago.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me! Just stay away from me!" Clara yelled.

Her bottom lip was quivering as she spoke and he stopped in his tracks, confused at her reaction as he tilted his head slightly. Clara stared at him, it was like he had no recollection of the last 5 minutes as he seemed hurt at her words. The Doctor ran a hand through his messy curls and then he noticed the bruises starting to form on her wrists. They definitely weren't there before and he could see a bruise on her neck which was partially covered by her hair. The Doctor rubbed at his neck as he looked at her.

"Clara,"

"Don't come any closer," Clara warned.

"What are those marks on your wrists?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor had barely took a few steps towards her when he stood on something. He looked down at his feet only to see a pink pair of torn panties and his hearts almost stopped beating as his breath caught in his throat. He looked up at Clara again as he started piecing it all together inside his head. His mind was screaming something unforgivable and he felt the vomit rising in his throat. He had raped Clara and he couldn't even remember it.

 **Thank you for reading. I know this was horrible, it was horrible to write and no I do not condone rape, it was just an idea I had for a story. I hope this wasn't to OOC and I hope I didn't offend anyone. Please review as I love knowing what you think.**


End file.
